thesupergamingfandomcom-20200214-history
Lumines (series)
Music game for PSP from Tetsuya Mizuguchi, producer of Rez and Space Channel 5. Bust blocks, groove through puzzles, and jam wirelessly with friends. Stack 'em right and you'll unlock lush looks and buttery beats. Just let the music guide you. Lumines Supernova Lumines Supernova combines puzzles, block-dropping beats and video entertainment to create an addictively-fun gameplay experience that will keep you playing day after day. The game offers 40 skins in the Challenge Mode alone, with several brand new skins keeping the Lumines experience fresh. Choose from several different single player modes, battle it out with a friend or create your own background music in the all-new Sequencer Mode. Lumines II The follow-up to Q Entertainment's innovative puzzle/music game. Gamers control squares made of four smaller block pieces that are dropped into the playing field one at a time to form same-color squares. The vertical "timeline" sweeps across the playing field from left to right and wipes the same-color squares from the playing field. Unmatched blocks pile up, and the game ends when the pile gets to the top of the playing screen. Advance through many action-packed levels, each with its own musical theme and sound effects. Lumines Touch Fusion The popular puzzle game comes to the iPhone, with all-new visuals and tunes custom designed for iPhone / iPod Touch. The full version of the game includes the three play modes. SINGLE LAP: Play through a single skin. ENDLESS: Play through a selected set of skins. TIME ATTACK: Aim for the highest score within the time limit. Lumines Live Frenetic puzzle action! Dazzling background videos! A fresh installment to the original blockbuster puzzle series has landed on Xbox Live Arcade: Lumines Live! Harnessing the power of Xbox 360, Lumines Live! is a deep and entertaining game experience, enhanced with vibrant music and newly designed skins that you can custom-select in Skin Edit mode. Lumines Live! even features full multiplayer mode on Xbox Live, unleashing leaderboards, achievements, gamer scores, online competitive modes, and more on Xbox Live gamers. Expand your Lumines Live! experience with additional downloadable content via Xbox Live Marketplace, including new puzzles, skins, and music. Lumines Plus A pulsing new version of the original Lumines, Q Entertainment's innovative puzzle/music game. Lumines Plus includes new skins and a two-player battle mode. Lumines:Electric Symphony Shine on with this PlayStation Vita entry into the popular puzzler franchise. Lumines: Electronic Symphony marks the return of Q Entertainment's landmark puzzle series, bringing together addictive block-dropping puzzle action, an all-new 3D graphics engine, and some of the most significant names in electronic music history. Lumines: Electronic Symphony offers, for the first time in the series, special new block mechanics give players additional strategic options to give you new ways to play through Journey Mode, Duel Mode, Stopwatch Mode, Master's Mode, and other exciting play experiences. The game also offers unique new touch input for a uniquely tactile Lumines play challenge. Groove out to tunes from top electronic acts such as The Chemical Brothers and Kaskade in the ultimate portable Lumines puzzler jam! Other #Lumines:In The House Ibiza 10' #Lumines Puzzle Fusion #Puzzle Fusion:Lumines-Plus Category:Games Category:Game Series Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:PlayStation 2 Games Category:PC Games Category:XBOX LIVE Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:IPhone Games Category:IPad Games